


На этом берегу

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Open Ending, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карвер — Серый Страж, участвующий в расследовании помешательства Стражей (сюжет Инквизиции). И он проваливается в Тень вместе с Хоуком и Инквизитором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На этом берегу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Санту-2015 для KirioSanjouin, до знакомства с "Инквизицией", так что нижеследующее является в значительной степени фантазией на тему.

Однажды он не дал мне утонуть.  
Сейчас я уже не могу вспомнить, с кем поспорил, что переплыву весеннюю вздувшуюся реку и принесу в доказательство своего подвига красную рукавичку, которую кто-то потерял в густых кустах, и она уже больше месяца маячила на том берегу, плотно застряв в ветвях.  
Зато хорошо помню, какой холодной была вода, и каким сильным — неожиданно для меня сильным — течение. Помню, как погружался с головой и меня сносило всё сильнее, и красная рукавичка маняще качалась где-то далеко, далеко впереди...  
Потом ногу схватило судорогой, и я понял, что, кажется, не справляюсь. Что у меня не получается, что я переоценил себя.   
Что я не выплыву.  
Ещё помню, что было не столько страшно, сколько ужасно обидно. Я попытался позвать на помощь, но только наглотался воды.  
Не знаю, сколько раз я погружался и снова с трудом пробивал себе путь на поверхность, чтобы сделать хоть один судорожный вдох. С каждым разом двигаться становилось всё труднее, от холода мышцы переставали слушаться, но немыслимо было просто сдаться, не бороться и позволить темноте сомкнуться над головой.  
Красная рукавичка издевательски качалась, удаляясь. Не буду врать, будто всё ещё стремился к ней, но взгляд, почему-то цеплялся — когда удавалось разлепить глаза. Наверное, она была слишком яркой в тёмной мешанине ветвей.  
Потом меня рвануло за шиворот и потащило вверх, как глупую рыбу, не сумевшую обойти крючок. Кажется, я ненадолго потерял сознание, потому что следующее воспоминание — Гаррет выволакивает меня на берег, лупит по затылку и орёт, что я кретин, а я держусь за грудь и, согнувшись, выкашливаю воду.  
Это сейчас я понимаю, что в его голосе был страх, а не гнев. Тогда мне просто было очень обидно и стыдно. Разумеется, как только я смог говорить, я сказал, что не просил его лезть за мной, и со всем прекрасно справился бы сам. Что уж там, мне хватило идиотизма заявить, что я никуда не пойду, потому что мне необходимо достать эту, мать её, проклятую рукавичку, и без неё я в деревню не вернусь.  
Мне было лет десять, и я был упрямым, как стадо баранов.  
Гаррет несколько секунд молча смотрел на меня — с его одежды (а за мной он нырял полностью одетый, только куртку скинуть успел) текло не меньше, чем с моего исподнего — и выражение лица было такое, что на миг мне показалось, что сейчас меня сунут обратно в воду и ещё подержат, пока не перестану трепыхаться.  
Вместо этого Гаррет всё также молча повернулся, содрал с себя сапоги и сиганул в реку сам. И, преодолевая течение, поплыл.  
Никогда не забуду, как стоял на нашем берегу, почти не чувствуя холода, и смотрел, как появляется и пропадает над волнами темноволосая голова. Вот тогда, в тот момент, а не раньше, я по-настоящему испугался. Тогда я прочувствовал до конца, что только что едва не утонул, что моя жизнь могла закончиться, и не было бы больше ничего, кроме чёрных холодных волн.  
Что то же самое может сейчас произойти с моим братом. Он может исчезнуть под моим взглядом, и я буду смотреть в напрасной надежде и видеть только воду.  
Меня начало трясти, я застучал зубами, ёжась в мерзко липнущей к телу одежде. Наверное, я выглядел так жалко, что Гаррет, вернувшись, ничего не стал мне говорить. Бросил наземь злосчастную рукавичку, завернул меня в свою сухую куртку и поволок домой.  
Потом мы оба болели, но он поправился быстрее. Как всегда.  
Он всегда был удачливее во всём, и передать не могу, как же это бесило. 

***

 

Он прикидывался, что ему всё ни по чём, как будто он не живой человек или мы не достойны знать, что он чувствует.  
Он всегда смеялся, когда ему было больно, а мне казалось — он смеётся надо мной, и из кожи вон лез, чтобы он заткнулся, чтобы отнёсся ко мне серьёзно, как ко взрослому, как к равному.  
Когда он шутил, я видел издёвку. Когда он хотел защитить меня, я видел только указание на мою беспомощность. Он всегда был рядом, и я считал: это значит, что я бесполезен в его глазах.

Иногда мне казалось, ему на меня просто наплевать. Понадобилось десять лет без него, чтобы понять, что на самом деле у меня был заботливый старший брат.  
Иногда я думал, что ненавижу его, но на самом деле, кажется, всё всегда было наоборот.

***

 

Вы были когда-нибудь в Нижнем городе? Если нет, не вздумайте, спустившись туда, вдохнуть полной грудью. Тут нужна привычка — через какое-то время привыкаешь и перестаёшь чувствовать богатый аромат помойки, немытых тел, гари и отхожего места, смешанный с тонкими нотками моря, тухлой рыбы и блевотины. Плохая сторона заключается в том, что все остальные запахи при этом тоже чувствовать почти перестаёшь.  
А ещё здесь, кажется, все ненавидят мыло и горячую воду, чего не скажешь о нас — мы для нищих голодранцев были просто возмутительно чистоплотными, мылись каждый второй день или после каждой заварушки (что получалось даже чаще) и временами даже стирали шмотки — обычно мама отбирала их у нас силой, и мы сидели у камина, как две жертвы грабителей, завернувшись в одеяла, потому что иногда иметь две пары приличных штанов — непозволительная роскошь, особенно, когда все деньги уходят на еду и контрабандный лириум. Гаррет обычно потешался, представляя, как отказывается идти на дело и велит передать Миирану, что не может — штаны, дескать, ещё не просохли, а без штанов некуртуазно. А я помалкивал, потому что не мог бороться с ощущением, что даже для паршивых наёмников, которым нас фактически продал Гамлен, я — всего лишь довесок к брату, что в случае чего мои непросохшие штаны никого не возмутят, потому что без меня можно легко обойтись.  
Дело ведь не в магии, на самом деле. Просто Гаррет всегда был нужным — родителям, Бет, девчонкам, каждой бездомной шавке в этом гнилом городе — а я не был так уж особенно нужен никому. Зачем нужен Карвер, если есть кто-то получше?   
Я сидел и растравлял в себе обиду, сам не понимая, что делаю это просто для того, чтобы не думать о том, что больше всего Гаррет нужен мне самому.  
Что он на самом деле лучший. И что я должен стать хотя бы в чём-то вровень, чтобы он когда-нибудь посмотрел на меня иначе, чем на сопливого недоросля. Гаррет Хоук не будет уважать, не будет любить слабого, а в глубине души я хотел — и сейчас хочу — именно этого, даже если не отдавал себе в том отчёта: чтобы он уважал меня. Чтобы любил.

Не помню, в какой момент до меня начало доходить. Кажется, была весна — а впрочем, в Нижнем городе все времена года похожи друг на друга как уродливые казематские статуи.  
Сначала я понял, что ревную, что мне неприятно думать, что мой брат может быть с кем-то — встречаться, быть влюблённым, заниматься сексом. Всё равно с кем. Я не желал ему удачи в этом, меня трясло, когда я видел явное расположение к нему от Мерриль или Андерса.  
Рыжая девица, обычно поджидавшая клиентов на углу, заигрывала с Гарретом, он отшучивался, а у меня кулаки сжимались, так хотелось ему двинуть.  
Я не знал, что больше не в порядке — я сам, или мир вокруг. Теперь-то я понимаю, что просто был очень молод тогда.  
Очень молод и очень глуп.

***

Помню, как Гаррет сказал, что не собирается брать меня на прогулку с Бартрандом и его компанией. «Это слишком опасное дело», — сказал он. «Кто-то же должен присмотреть за мамой, мало ли что», — сказал он.  
Он говорил и говорил, приводил какие-то свои аргументы, наверное, даже логичные, а мне всё казалось — я снова стою на берегу, продрогший и совершенно бесполезный, и смотрю, как он борется с рекой, и жду — поглотит его холодная тьма на этот раз, и нет. И ничего, абсолютно ничего не могу сделать.  
И я сказал, что мне двадцать, я упрямее гномьей армии, и я пойду с ним независимо от его решения, просто либо вместе со всеми, либо следом втихаря. Пусть решает сам.  
Гаррет сказал, что я кретин, и, кажется, даже подзатыльник хотел залепить по старой памяти, но махнул рукой и отступил.  
Мама пилила нас обоих до самого ухода на Тропы. Мы дружно помалкивали — язык не поворачивался врать, что всё будет хорошо и мы обязательно вернёмся.  
Правильно не поворачивался. Я-то ведь и не вернулся.

***

 

Когда стало ясно, что я подцепил скверну, и дальше притворяться бессмысленно, Гаррет как будто разом постарел лет на десять и стал удивительно похож на нашего отца. Я всё хотел сказать ему, что он ни в чём не виноват, ведь я сам добивался участия в походе — я даже пару раз пробормотал что-то такое, но он так смотрел, что я впервые задумался, что он чувствовал тогда, десять лет назад, выбежав на берег и увидев, как я ухожу под воду.  
Никогда не забуду тот взгляд.  
Я согласился на риск Посвящения. Я бы согласился на что угодно, если бы это позволило надеяться, что у него больше не будет причин так на меня смотреть. К тому же — что я терял, и без того умирающий?  
Он обнял меня на прощание, и я ответил на объятие, думая, что спустился на Тропы из страха потерять его, и чем это кончилось?   
Я потерял его и, возможно, вот-вот потеряю и всё остальное.  
Прекрасный план, прекрасно воплощённый, не так ли?

***

 

Жизнь Серого Стража не так уж плоха, хотя никакой романтики из песен и легенд в ней, конечно, нет. Работа тяжёлая и довольно грязная, но доспехи и оружие выдают хорошие, да и спину всегда есть кому прикрыть.  
Большую часть времени мне не на что было жаловаться, кроме разных мелочей, вроде ноющих ран, порванных штанов и мерзкого характера некоторых соратников. Но для ран есть припарки и целители, иглой орудовать я неплохо навострился, а мерзкий характер... что уж там, я и сам не корзинка изюма.  
За десять лет я видел Гаррета всего четыре раза, и каждый раз вокруг обязательно кипел бой или же одновременно кипел бой и плелись интриги, иногда — с далеко идущими последствиями. Думаю, я вёл себя как мальчишка или полный придурок, изо всех стараясь показать, каким взрослым и самостоятельным я стал, как отточил свои боевые навыки и привык ни в ком не нуждаться.  
Я так и не нашёл времени и силы духа признаться, как скучал по нему, как мне не хватает его дурацких шуток и ворчания, посиделок у камина в одеяле и чувства действительно прикрытой спины.  
Как мне не хватает его.  
Он всегда был рад встрече, и один раз даже как будто хотел обнять меня, но я растерялся и отступил. Потом мне сотни раз снился этот момент, и то, как в его взгляде как будто что-то погасло, как будто захлопнулась какая-то дверь, и он улыбнулся, как всегда, когда ему было больно, и ляпнул что-то неуместное и якобы смешное.

Я поклялся себе, что в следующий раз при встрече так стисну его в объятиях, что у него треснет пара рёбер, но с этим ничего не вышло — при нашей следующей встрече я был разыскиваемым Стражем-ренегатом и не в лучшем состоянии, если говорить о здоровье. Гаррету пришлось потратить изрядно сил на моё исцеление прежде, чем я смог хотя бы поприветствовать его.  
Обсудить, как я всегда умудряюсь влипать в самую большую навозную кучу, так что даже Стражи, стоило мне хорошенько у них обжиться, не нашли ничего лучше, чем рехнуться, связаться с демоньём и начать резать друг друга на алтарях, страшно подумать, как это Гаррет-то умудрился вырасти таким нормальным — это мы успели, а вот о личном...   
«Тебя не хватало», — сказал он, а я только кивнул, надеясь, что он каким-то образом сам поймёт всё. Что десять лет — это очень много людей и лиц, (одних уже нет в живых, другие не в себе в прямом или переносном смысле), очень много воспоминаний, событий, от которых остаётся только смутный образ, запах или звук. Что за десять лет я научился жить без Гаррета — без заботливого старшего брата и без насмешливой занозы в заднице — и что за десять лет не было дня, чтобы я не вспомнил о нём.  
«Давай выясним, кто виноват в этом безумии, и прикончим ублюдка», — сказал я, и Гаррет одобрительно ухмыльнулся.

Оказалось, что иногда проще сказать, чем сделать.

***

 

«Я упустил Корифея», — говорит он. «Это моя вина, мне и разбираться», — говорит он.  
Он говорит ещё что-то, возможно, в этих словах даже есть какой-то смысл, но мне плевать.  
Однажды он не дал мне утонуть — да что там, много, много больше раз, чем однажды. Половину своей жизни я смотрел на быструю жестокую реку, гадая, выплывет он или нет — и с меня хватит.  
Пришло время мне нырять в холодную мглу, а ему — стоять на берегу и надеяться.  
Я мог бы сказать, что я — Серый Страж, а это дело Серых Стражей. Мог бы сказать, что скверна и Зов и без того оставляют мне не так уж много лет жизни, а он может прожить столько, сколько позволит его неуёмное шило в заднице.  
— Я люблю тебя, кретин, — говорю я. — Поэтому хоть раз в жизни заткнись и поверь в меня.   
Отец рассказывал, в Тени нет ни объектов, ни действий, только мысли о них, но когда я быстро обнимаю Гаррета на прощание, на миг мне кажется, что эта мысль об объятии вполне может сломать ребро или два.  
— Встретимся на том берегу, — говорит он, а потом поворачивается и бежит к Бреши, а я остаюсь.  
Встретимся, Гаррет. Обязательно встретимся.  
Я поднимаю меч, и холодная темнота заслоняет небо.


End file.
